


Somewhere In Neverland

by shipallthegays7



Category: All Time Low, Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: All time low/Peter pan - crossover, Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Don't panic, F/M, Somewhere in neverland, all time low - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipallthegays7/pseuds/shipallthegays7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy's a princess, every little girl's dream. But her life is far from any Disney fairytale.<br/>When Wendy has no hope left, she find Alex, Jack, Zack, and Rian, four homeless orphans who only have each other. Can they escape their own realities and find their "Neverland"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sat on my bed in my Of Mice and Men shirt and gray sweatpants. Not typical dress for a princess. But then again, not every princess has bands like Bring Me The Horizon and Suicide Silence blaring through her speakers. I heard a faint knock at my door.  
"Miss Wendy, it is time to get ready for dinner. Would you please open the door?"  
That's me. Wendy. Or more formally, Princess Wendy Louisa Marguerite Stella of the Royal Harrison House of the Kingdom of Caraval.  
It's a mouthful, I know. Try writing it out.  
I opened the door to my nurse, Cassadee. She's been like a mother to me since I was seven. With my parents always to busy being king and queen of our country, raising my brother and I went to the back burner.  
Cassadee walked in my room and over to my stereo. She stood there a moment lightly nodding her head to the beat, and then turned it down. "You know your parents don't like you listening to that music."  
I sighed. My parents didn't realize how important music was to me. It got me through the hell that was my life. Being a princess is not all its cracked up to be.  
Being around Cassadee so much made me realize my love for that type of music. She was to one who got me my merch and CDs and posters. I'm so grateful for that.  
"I know, but I just needed to calm my nerves. I don't want to go to dinner tonight," I said defiantly.  
"You never want to go to dinner with your family," she smiled.  
"I realize, but especially tonight."  
You see, tonight is the night we arrange my marriage with Prince Matthew of Aliviar. I'm not looking forward to be married at sixteen. Especially to an immature seventeen-year-old, who is arrogant and stuck up and an all-around ass.  
She walked over to me, "Lets get you dressed. The sooner you get down there, the sooner it'll be over."  
I grumbled curses as I trudged over to my closet. I pulled out a knee length white sundress with purple roses on it. I buckled a yellow belt around my waist, to match the centers on the roses, and slipped on matching heels. I left my hair in its natural curly form and did my make-up. I stepped out of the bathroom and had Cassadee walk me down to the dining room.  
"You know, he could possibly be not as bad as you think he is," Cassadee offered with her warm smile.  
I laughed, "Fuck, he could be the most charming and kind guy alive, I still wouldn't want to marry him."  
We neared the door to the dining room. Cassadee stopped me outside the door. "Miss, you are very headstrong. Never change." And with that she turn on her heel and I walked in.  
~  
Everyone stood as I neared the table. Of course, the only empty seat was next to Matt. I nodded at everyone and took my seat with everyone else and all conversation resumed. I zoned out until I felt a hand on my leg. I looked to my left to see Matt grinning like the Devil as I felt his fingers make their way to my thigh. I let out a small yelp, which made everyone turn.  
"Wendy, dear, whatever is the matter?" my mother asked.  
"Nothing, mother. Just anxious for dinner."  
"Then why don't you get those nerves out by taking a walk. I'm sure Matthew would accompany you on a walk around the garden," my father recommended.  
Which really meant, "Go take a walk with your fiancé, now."  
I plastered on a fake smile and stood, "What an excellent idea, Father," I said through gritted teeth. I offered my hand to Matt "Come along, Matthew." He took my hand and pulled me to the door. When we reached the garden and were out of eye sight, I pulled my hand out of his clutches and sat on a stone bench. He sat next to me and I inched away. He reached for my hand and I pulled it away. He reached for my face, I slapped at his hand.  
"What's your problem?" he scoffed.  
"You're my problem. Do you understand I want to be left alone?"  
He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards his face and kissed me roughly. He bit hard at my bottom lip and drew blood. His tongue running all over, begging for entrance I would not grant.  
I stomped on his foot and he pulled away with a yelp. I walked away in a huff. He raced after me and grabbed my arm again. "Aw come on, babe. You know you like it. Won't you allow me to kiss those perfect lips?" He dove in again, but my knee met his groin before our lips touched. He doubled over in pain.  
"Fuck off," I yelled and stomped back towards the palace. When I was out of his eye sight, I bolted towards my room and locked my door.


	2. Chapter 2

I slid back against the door. I knew I was going to get an earful from mother and father about abandoning Matt in the garden and not coming back to dinner. I didn't care though. I was a fuck up anyway; I didn’t need them to tell me. I went to my stereo and turned it to full volume.  
“Pretty little lady with those swollen eyes, would you show they to me?”  
I stared into my mirror and watched as tear dragged long lines of black eyeliner and mascara down my cheeks. They were already bloodshot.   
I paced the length of my room; taking things and throwing them, sobbing, turning around doing it again. My anxiety was getting the best of me.  
My tears blurred my vision as I stumbled to the bathroom.   
“I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself. It’s all my fault,” I yelled at the mirror. I grabbed bottle of fancy soaps and through them against the wall, where they smashed to bits.   
I noticed the track switched to Pierce the Veil when I heard Vic’s voice.  
“…See, you're just wasted and thinking about the past again. Darling, you'll be okay.”  
“I WON’T BE OKAY. I’LL NEVER BE OKAY. DON’T YOU UNDERTAND?! OKAY IS SOMETHING FUCK UPS LIKE ME DON’T DESERVE!!!” I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
I tore off my shoe and threw it at the speaker, knocking it to the ground.   
The music stopped.  
Everything stopped.   
I stopped crying and breaking things.   
Pierce the Veil stopped singing.   
It felt like the world had stopped turning.  
I stared in disbelief.  
How could I do that? How could I break my one escape from this world? I had nothing now. I stared at the silent stereo on the floor. I leaned my forehead against the door frame, silently letting tears fall.   
What had I done?  
I stumbled into the bathroom and opened the drawer.  
My only other escape. My blade.   
It had been months since the last time, but still old scars snaked their way across parts of my body. I was trapped in my own spider web of red lines and self-hatred.   
I turned over my wrists, revealing scars to deep to ever heal. I traced the blade under one of the deepest ones. I sniffled, pushed in and dragged it.   
I pulled the metal out; blood poured over and stained my skin. It stung. I bit my lip to hold back my cries. This was real pain.  
I prepared for another cut when something distracted me.   
I looked towards the doors to my deck, when I heard a small sound.  
Almost like…  
Footsteps.   
No. No, that couldn’t be right. My balcony was on the fourth floor. You need a rope or a ladder to get up.   
My thoughts went back to my wrist.   
I placed the blade on my skin again, ready for the pain, when I heard it again.  
Footsteps…and now…voices?  
I crept over to the door and saw a shadow swoop by. I jumped back, forgetting about my wrist. Blood leaked onto the floor as I tiptoed towards the door. I turned the handle and peered outside to find a boy sitting on the ledge. He didn’t notice me as I walked towards him. He sat there calmly, looking out over the city.  
“Excuse me,” I whispered. The boy whipped around. His brown hair landed in his fear-filled eyes.  
“Who are—“  
“I was never here!” he screeched and leapt from the ledge.   
“Wait, no! Come back!” I yelled, but it was too late. The boy had disappeared into the darkness below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, new chapter.  
> sorry its short, i'm trying to make them longer  
> also, the anxiety attack she has is based off one I witnessed my friend have. :/  
> hope you guys like it!  
> leave comments and subscribe and shit xx  
> ~Caroline


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****IMPORTANT****  
> (Alex's POV)

As I leapt from the balcony, my mind was racing. I ducked into the shadows to catch my breath.   
The princess.   
She was right there.   
She had seen me.   
Wendy.   
A gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl.   
But...  
Was she...crying?   
She couldn't have been. What's there to cry about when you're a princess?   
I pushed the thought to the back of my mind when it dawned on me.   
The hand she reached for with was stained with blood.   
Without thinking I slowly climbed back to the balcony, staying hidden in the shadows.   
When I reached the fourth level, she was still on the balcony, looking out on the city. The wind blew her dark brown bangs into her puffy, red eyes.   
She definitely had been crying, but why?  
She looked at her wrist and winced. She turned towards the door. I noticed the blooding trickling from the cut. I jumped on the balcony. She needed help, even if I was her only hope for it.   
"Excuse me?" I calmly said. She whipped around at the sound of my voice, not realizing she had company. Her eyes were full of fear as she backed away slowly.   
"Don't come any closer to me!" Her voice was very strong for someone who looked so weak.   
I shrugged and stayed where I was. I took a quick look at her wrist, more blood leak onto the balcony floor. "Why do you do that to yourself?" I inquired in soothing voice.   
"Why do you care? We all have problems, don't we? Don't make my life your problem. Just stay away from me." She turned to walk through the door and I grabbed her arm gently. She stopped and looked at it, then back at me. Her soft hazel eyes met my firm ones.   
I had her attention now. "Because in my family, I was always taught that those who are hurt, need help. And those who need help, only need someone to care."   
"How do I know to trust you? For all I know, you could be a spy from an enemy country or such. Or you could-"   
"Do you really think that is the type of guy I am, princess?" I backed down, giving her the space she needed to think.   
"Oh, I don't know. Everything I think is wrong anyway. Why not be wrong about this, as well? Why do you care?"  
"Because there's something inside me, I don't know what it is, but when I see a girl, or anyone, who's hurt, I hurt for them and want nothing more than for them to be okay. I have the impulse to be their knight in shining armor." I added with a sheepish grin. "Plus, you look like you need someone to care, assuming you don't have anyone like that. I'm Alex." I stuck my hand out for her to shake. She looked at me skeptically for a moment and then finally gave in.   
"I'm Wendy," she said taking my hand.   
"Well, then instead of a knight, dear princess, I'll be your Peter and we'll escape to Neverland together." We clasped our hands together and I led her inside to clean her still-dripping wrist.   
~  
After we cleaned her wrist and bandaged it, we sat out on the balcony, under the stars, and talked.   
We talked of my family and her family; my friends and her non-existent ones; about music; and about how we both want nothing more than to escape our lives.   
"For a long time," she started, "when I was really young and Mother and Father stopped caring, I'd come out here and sit and watch the sky. I'd look at the stars and think I was close to them. And I'd reach for them. I kept dreaming that they were six feet away. I was six feet under the stars. And whenever I grew an inch, I would count how much more I'd need to grow until I could touch them."   
"That's an interesting way of putting it. Do you still count the inches?"   
"Sadly, no. I gave up when I determined I was four feet away," she sighed.   
"Why did you do that?"  
"I grew up. I realized it was silly and childish and I'd never reach them. I was stuck here and couldn't do a thing about it."  
"Now why would you do a thing like that? Never grow up, Wendy! It's not worth it!" I sounded crazy, I'm sure, but this was serious. "You never want to do something you might regret."   
She shifted, uneasily, and opened her mouth to say something when a booming voice interrupted her.   
"WENDY! Open this door! Your mother and I would like a word with you! Now!"   
"Oh, shit," she whispered. "You need to go. Now!"   
She hopped up and scrambled to the door.   
"Wendy, what's wrong? I-"  
"Leave, now. Don't get dragged into this."   
"Will I see you again soon?" I asked her, hopefully.  
She turned to me to say something when we both jumped at a loud crack and more yells from the booming voice. She bolted inside and I, fearing for my life, jumped from the balcony and ran through the streets, away from the palace. My mind was clouded with thoughts of Wendy; thoughts of what she might've said; and thoughts of Peter Pan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter c:   
> decided to change up the pov   
> I may do that again sometime, i'll let you know if I do.  
> let me know how it is ^.^  
> leave comments and subscribe and shit xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wendy's POV

I slammed the balcony door behind me as I faced the hellfire eyes of my father.   
"What were you doing out there?" he growled.   
"I wa-"   
His hand connected with my face.   
"You abused Matthew, left us at dinner, and made a fool out of us! Luckily, Matthew's parents have not called off the marriage! But do you realize what you could've done?"   
I nodded slowly, rubbing my cheek.   
He straightened again, "Good."   
He turned to leave and I felt relieved. I my brain was so clouded with thoughts of Alex that I almost didn't hear my father interrupt me again.   
"What were you doing out on the balcony? You know you are not permitted out on the balcony unless you are addressing your subjects."   
"Yes, Father, I know. The night just looked so beautiful I wanted to-"   
"That better be the only reason you were out there." And he finally turned and left.   
My mother stood there with a cold stare, "You are a disappointment to us."  
I stood there as if I was a deer in the headlights.   
It hurt more than the pain in my cheek.   
She turned on her heel and huffed off down the hall.   
I went to close the door, but it was broken. The door was part way off it's hinges.   
That explains the loud crack.   
But, now I couldn't separate myself from the rest of the world. I couldn't stall life anymore. It was coming.   
I slumped to my bed and sat on the edge. I was broken, just like my door.   
Broken by my own parents.   
The voices in my head were fighting with each other. Different scenes of my life laced throughout the conversation. It was like rewatching a movie I hadn't seen in years but you already knew the ending.   
I knew my ending.   
I slid off the bed and ripped three pieces of paper from my notebook. I scribbled some words to make a letter to Cassadee and my parents. I remembered a small note to my brother explaining he was innocent in all this.   
I hated leaving him, but this had to be done.   
I opened my medicine cabinet and grabbed the first bottle I saw.   
This was it.   
What a shitty ending.   
But then again, it was a shitty movie.   
My mind raced, as it usually does when you know you're going to die.   
'Depression.   
Hate.  
Parents.   
Smack.   
Six feet.   
I'd be six feet under soon.   
I'll finally be six feet under the stars.   
Stop crying. This is the best.   
Cut. Blood.   
Matt. I hate him.   
Take the goddamn pills already.   
Shut up and die.   
One. Okay.   
I'm growing up.   
"Never grow up, Wendy."'   
Alex's voice rang in my mind.   
"Alex," I whispered. I put the bottle down.   
"I need to find Alex."   
I grabbed a bag and threw some clothes in it.   
"I'm going to find Alex."  
Maybe it was the pill talking or maybe id finally gone mad.   
I walked out on the balcony, to the railing and hopped over the side, taking my time to get my footing.   
But nothing was stopping me from finding the boy.   
Slowly, but surely, I made my way to the ground and when I was close enough I hopped off the wall. I gazed off into the winding streets of the endless city. I had no idea where to look or what I was going to find when I found him.   
I just knew I had to.   
Alex.   
You're impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long. school and stuff xc  
> I updated though c:  
> hope you like it  
> leave comments and subscribe and shit xx  
> ~Caroline


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex's POV

I shuffled through the shadows of the looming buildings of the city.   
I always loved the city at night. It's as if you took your life in your own hands by just walking through it.   
The danger excited me.   
I neared the block in the center of town where our small apartment was located. It was in the busiest part of town; in the morning it was crowded with the daily work commuters and merchants in the market place. But at night, the streets were crawling with drug addicts, prostitutes, and criminals of all sorts.   
I entered our building and climbed the creaking stairway to the eighth floor, where our two-room apartment was. When I reached the door, I inserted the key in the lock and pushed the door open.   
On the two mattresses in the first room sat Jack, Zack, and Rian, my best friends and the only family I knew.   
I guess, I forgot to tell Wendy I was an orphan.   
"Alex!" Jack yelled as I closed the door. "What took you so long? Whatdya bring back?"   
"Aye, you go out next time if you want it so bad!" I snapped at him jokingly. I squatted down on the empty space next to Zack. I opened my coat and revealed two loaves of bread. Their eyes all filled with hunger as I tossed it to them. "You should be fully grateful. I almost lost my arm and my right eyes for these!"   
"Oh, you're so dramatic, Alex," Rian laughed.  
"Everyone shut up! I need to eat or you will lose an arm!" Zack said as he scrambled for a loaf.   
We divided the two equally and shoved it down our throats.   
"Man, I can't remember the last time we ate that good," Zack hummed with a dreamy, far off stare.   
"I can't remember the last time we ate," Jack whispered. Rian put his arm around our friend as he stared blankly.   
Orphan life in the city wasn't all it was cracked up to be.   
I broke the awkward silence that had fallen on us. "So, guessed who I happened to meet?"   
"Who?" Jack perked up, very intrigued.   
"I met the princess."  
"No way! You're making that up! She's guarded by the toughest men in the kingdom, around the clock! You couldn't have!" Zack scoffed.   
I looked at him with my signature stare and cocked eyebrow.   
"You did?"  
"Why would I lie to my brothers?" I gestured to the group with a wide smile.   
"You met Wendy?" Rian asked innocently.   
I nodded hastily.   
Jack grinned, cheekily. "Damn, shes a babe."   
We all burst into laughter.  
"What the fuck?!" I screamed with laughter.   
"It's true. Don't deny it!"   
"I'm not," I wheezed between laughs, "I completely agree."   
"Yeah, well, keep your hands off her," Jack snapped.   
"Whoa, dude. What are you going on about?" Zack yelped.   
"I mean, I did call her," Jack shrugged.   
"When did this happen?" Rian couldn't contain his laughs. None of us could.   
"I did! See-," Jack's whining was interrupted by the sounds of the gas alarms going off in the building.   
"What the hell? This building is so poorly built! It's probably some idiot smoking some-" I opened the door to find a gray gas permeating the halls.  
It flooded through the open door.   
Jack, Rian, Zack, and I all scrambled to the open window with our shirts over our noses.   
We filed down the fire escape and to the front of the building.   
We stared in shock at what was out on the front lawn.   
Men in uniforms pumped gas from trucks into the house as others pulled different people away from their families. We watched as one man pulled his unconscious wife out of the front door. Nobody helped him until a guard came over and ripped her out of his hands and threw her in the back of a truck.   
I noticed a guard ripping two crying children from their mother's arms.   
I ran to the guard, "What the hell is your problem? Give them back, they didn't do anything wrong!" I screamed in his face.   
"By royal decree of the king, we are to arrest and imprison all suspects who have been charged with the abuse and consumption of illegal drugs and substances. We have no choice but to arrest them. Now step aside, sir, or you will be arrested too," he barked back.   
"No! These people are innocent! There hasn't been a resident in this building to use that in years!"   
"You have one more chance to step aside, sir," the guard warned.   
"No! I will not step aside! These people are innocent!"   
Before I had the chance to grab the guard, I was tackled to the ground by more uniformed men.   
"Hey! Keep your hands off him!" I heard Jack yell as he, Rian, and Zack ran to help me.   
But their efforts failed, when they were each tackled to the ground by other guards.   
We were all pulled up by our hair and thrown in one of the prison trucks. The two children who were pulled from their parents were thrown in, as well, landing in a heap on top of us.   
The older of the two, a boy, crawled into my arms. "Thank you for standing up for us," he whimpered.   
"It's okay, buddy," I said with a warm-hearted smile. "It'll all be okay."   
Jack and Rian were calming the little girl down with silly faces and jokes. I smiled at their silliness.   
"Will I ever see my mommy and daddy again?" the little boy asked with hopeful eyes.   
I snapped my attention back to the little boy, picking the right words to make him feel better.   
I was about to answer, when I overheard a guard say to another, "Burn it."   
Orders were shouted out and the apartment complex soon went ablaze.   
I looked at the other guys - their expressions were all the same.   
Shock and depression in an unhealthy mix.   
Their eyes were a reflection of the flames climbing up the floors.   
Fifth floor: gone.   
Sixth floor: gone.   
Seventh floor: gone.   
Eighth floor: I could the room through our window light up like a Christmas tree.   
The truck rocked and slammed us all against the left wall as it pulled away down the street, away from the only home we ever knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo  
> update yay ^.^  
> but its kinda sad v.v  
> oh well  
> hope you like it!!  
> leave me comments and subscribe and shit xx  
> ~Caroline


	6. Chapter 6

Wendy's POV  
You know that feeling when you're so determined, everything around you is a blur or non existent?  
That's how I feel right now.   
I cautiously tiptoe through the streets, carefully peering down every alley way, constantly looking over my shoulder, and staying mostly in the shadows.   
With every step, I realize how stupid it was to go out with no guide or direction to follow. I wander aimlessly around the city at night, alone, and completely unaware of what lives in the shadows.   
Behind me, I hear a truck. My first instinct was to ask it to pull over, so I could ask for help.   
Then, I noticed my family's crest painted on the side.   
I dove into the dark shadow of the closest building, as I watched the prisoner truck bump down the street.   
As it drove away from me, I peered in the back to see who they had arrested for no reason this time.   
Four older boys and two small children. One boy was almost bald; one had hair that looked like he couldn't decide if he wanted it to be blonde or black; another had many tattoos on his arm that I could see from where I was standing; and the last had light brown hair and eyes that seemed to light up the dark street.   
Familiar eyes.   
"Alex!" I screamed, as if it were instinct.   
At the sound of his name, the boy perked up and looked for the person who called him.   
I ran to the middle of the street, under a street lamp. "Alex! Alex!" I dashed after the truck.  
"Wendy!" he yelled back, his face exploding in the widest smile to ever grace such a beautiful face.   
My legs screamed for mercy as I pushed them to keep up with the speeding truck. I reached the back and jumped up on the thin ledge.   
Alex grabbed my hands to steady me. "This isn't how I pictured seeing you again, but I'll take anything to look into to those beautiful eyes of yours," he purred.   
My cheeks burned with his words. He was such a charmer.   
Reality check: get them off the truck.   
"We're getting you out of this. You and your friends."  
"How?" the one with the shaved head asked. "We're moving too fast."   
"I'm sure we could withstand the jump, but I don't know about the little ones," the boy with the tattooed arm added.   
I noticed the girl was fast asleep in his blanket of tattoos, while the little boy wasn't far from the land of dreams.   
"Hand me the boy," I said with determination. The driver turned sharply around a corner, sending the passengers into the right side of the truck and causing me to almost losing my balance. The two sleeping children awoke with a start and the girl began to cry.   
"She needs to be quiet; this will never work if she makes too much noise." Tattoos cooed to her.   
Alex crawled to the young boy and whispered something in his ear. He looked at who I was assuming was his sister longingly, then crawled to me.   
"Hey there, buddy. We're going to get you out of here, okay?"   
He nodded, and I turned to Alex.   
"There's a button right here," I pointed and pushed it, "that disables the shields on the truck for awhile. As soon as we jump, Tattoos jumps with the girl. Then, you and the others follow, okay? It will only disable for two minutes. Move fast." He nodded.   
I grabbed the boy and I jumped.   
~  
Alex's POV  
I watched as Wendy stumbled backwards, but regained her balance quickly. "Tattoos," she called to Zack, "jump now!"   
Zack, ready at the opening, dove out with the girl tucked tightly into his chest. He landed on his feet, and the sudden stop almost made him topple over onto his face, but he kept running until he met Wendy.   
"Alex, Rian, Jack, go!" he yelled over his shoulder.   
"Alright, guys. Let's go!" I coached.   
We grabbed each others hands and jumped.   
And immediately fell back into the back off the truck with an immense amount of force.   
"Huh?" Jack sat up as Rian pulled himself off him. "Why didn't we jump out?"   
"Fuck, the shields." I frantically crawled to the opening in the back again in search for the button Wendy had told me about. We were rocketed against the left wall as we turned another sharp corner; Wendy and Zack were knocked from view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo  
> im so slow on updates /.\  
> I sorry  
> this is also a shitty chapter as well  
> mehh...  
> leave me comments and subscribe and shit xx  
> ~Caroline

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, thank you for reading. It's been lovely having you here. Also, the countries mentioned in this chapter are not real. Don't think they are because they are not. c:  
> Thanks again, leave me comments and subscribe and shit xx


End file.
